


I Need A Doctor, Please

by Oso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Nurse Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oso/pseuds/Oso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall ends up in the emergency room and one of the nurses catches his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Doctor, Please

Niall is not an accident-prone person, he really isn’t. Somehow though, he ended up getting a football to the face hard enough that it split his eyebrow open and now he was sitting in the emergency room with blood all over his face.

 

They sit him in an exam room, and the nurse that walks in is quite possibly the most beautiful person Niall has ever seen.

 

“Hello Mr. Horan” he says looking down at the chart. “I’m going to check your vitals and the doctor will be right with you”

 

Niall just smiles at him despite the pain on his head. The nurse is so beautiful that Niall forgets to try and get his number until he’s being sent home with two stitches on his eyebrow.

 

For the next two weeks, Niall comes into the emergency room every other day with anything from a scraped knee, a supposed dog bite, and mysterious chest pains that disappear as soon as Zayn walks in. (He’d learned the nurse’s name after the third visit)

 

“Mr. Horan” Zayn says with a sigh as he walks into the exam room and sees the blond grinning up at him. “You say you were bitten by a poisonous spider?”

 

“You can call me Niall” he says before raising his arm toward Zayn. “Look at this though. I’m pretty sure it was a black widow” he says, face serious.

 

Zayn takes one look at the red lump on Niall’s arm and shakes his head. “That’s a mosquito bite. Get out of here”

 

“Are you sure? It hurts” Niall puts on his best sad face.

 

Zayn turns and rummages through a drawer, turns back around and sprays something on the bite and then sticks a Batman bandage on it. “There” he says and pulls a lollipop out of his pocket. “All better”

 

Niall takes the lollipop and grins up at him. “Thank you”

 

“You know, all you have to do is ask me out. No need to rack up your hospital bill just to come see me” Zayn says with a smile before he leaves the room.

 

“Wait. Wait so do you want to go out?” Niall hops down from the examination table and runs after him.

 

Zayn stops and Niall narrowly avoids running into him. "I could go for some drinks. I get out at six" 

 

Niall grins. "See you at six, then"

 

"See you at six, Mr. Horan"

 

 


End file.
